The Second One
by DagaVanDerMayer
Summary: My first attempt to write fanfiction in English. Shalka!Doctor is OOC, but nevermind. Warnings: slash, BDSM suggestion and… uhhm, you know, how it will end. One-shot.


He knew that feeling from somewhere. But he didn't really remember from where exactly. And though he was straining his mind with all his strength, memory couldn't - or wouldn't - give him even the littlest hint. As well as about where he currently was and what was happening to him over the last few hours.

- Amnesia? Once again? Great - he thought. But before he began to wondering about it deeper, out of nowhere flashed a bright light, blinding him for a while.

* * *

- I knew, I knew that I should throw out this contraption immediately after this nasty adventure with Master! - he snorted when his eyes get used to the brightness, and when he realized what was going on.

He was sitting in the bedroom, in the middle of the bed, wearing from all his costume only pants and cravat, loosely tied around the neck. The rest - velvet jacket, waistcoat, shirt and his beloved, perfectly fitting shoes - were laying scattered around the room. But this wasn't the worst. He quickly realized that he is cuffed in this horrible device, which the Master has used on him during the infamous adventure with The Eye of Harmony. Metal corset, frame on head, completely depriving eyes the possibility of blinking and pair of handcuffs connected to a rod, suspended from the ceiling with two chains.

Of course, he realized that he himself led to this awkward situation. Storing embarrassing items in your own TARDIS, place, through which runs throughout really a lot of people, brought with it a risk that someone finally will discover them. Or - even worse - will use them...

- I hope you had slept well - suddenly said a high male voice, imbued with strange, slightly old-fashioned speech mannerism. He raised his head and noticed a tall figure, nonchalantly resting on the door frame. Hair in a shade of dark gray, pale skin, peculiar face with distinctively outlined cheekbones. And those eyes - piercingly bright, serious, but some spark of madness shone in them...

- Oh, no - he thought with dismay. Just not that. Just not his other incarnation, which he met only yesterday. Now in his head all the fragments of memories, swirling yet without order, began to pan out in a relatively logical whole. With some embarrassment he stated that he stopped count drinks after the fifth one. But at least now he already understood, why he was so confused.

- Yes, I think - he muttered. - Unfortunately, this can't be said about the reveille.

The tall Time Lord ran his hand through his hair.

- Well. I hope that you'll change your mind later.

He came up to him and sat down on the bed in gracefully motion like a cat. The Doctor tried to free himself from bondage, but unsuccessfully - only chains, moved with his tug, quietly gritted.

- Stop it, please. I don't want you to do yourself a mischief. After all, you are me.

- Really? - the Doctor looked at his other self in disbelief. - From what I recall, that when I happened to meet my other incarnations, none of them tried to drink me under the table or tie me to the bed.

- It must always be this first time...

On the face of the other appeared a strange smile. Sligthly mischievous, as a cruel child, who just got a dream toy. The Doctor felt that it didn't bode anything good. Premonition quickly began to turn into certainty, when the second Doctor put his slender, white hand on his lips and straight to the ear he whispered:

- Don't be afraid of anything. I believe you'll like it later.

The Doctor felt an unpleasant shiver on his back. This voice. This voice sounded as something poisonous, as a snake, which quietly slips into the ear...

The other probably sensed this delicate trembling of his body. He gently ran fingers toward his cheek, stroking rosy skin with fingertips.

- Oh. You are like a little, scared boy - he said with obnoxious sweetness. The Doctor felt his heated breath on the face. The pale Time Lord turned towards him, so that he could look him straight in the eyes. It seemed to him as if his troubling glance began slowly to pierce him through.

- You know what? - muttered the second Doctor, touching tenderly his temple. - When you are afraid, your eyes are so... So stunningly bright. Bright and innocent - he grinned under his breath. - Has anyone ever told you that? If not... I am the first.

He began to approach with his whole body to the body of the Doctor.

- Let me look at them. Let me take a look at them closely. It's one of the things I like the most about you. Or maybe about me...? Oh, I don't really know. The issue of regeneration is so confusing matter...

After a while he found himself maybe by a centimeter from the Doctor's disturbed and frightened face. He smiled, seeing the metal brackets holding his eyelids.

- Now I envy you so much - he whispered, and then his beautifully outlined lips touched his cheek. - You'll not miss a second of this wonderful show...

Before the words had time to get to the Doctor, his other self greedily sank up in his mouth. But for that metal frame on his head, holding his eyes wide open, they surely would get wider with surprise. The other Doctor grabbed his face with both hands and was passionately delving into. He was moving his agile tongue on his palate, caressing softly inside of his cheeks and touching the Doctor's tongue, although he tried to resist. But metal device to such an extent hampered him to defend himself, that he finally gave up, making clear that he doesn't like this situation only by nervous breathing through the nose. The other at some point noticed it and - to the relief of the Doctor - tore away from his lips.

- Something wrong? - he asked. Despite his shock of this whole strange situation the Doctor found the strength to snort in disbelief:

- Something? Something? EVERYTHING IS WRONG! Do you think that it's normal to tie someone to bed and try to make a pass at?

He wanted to say something else, but the second Doctor immediately covered his mouth with his delicate hand.

- Huuuush. Hush - he whispered. - I don't understand why you get angry. It's nothing else but only little inappropriate play with yourself...

The Doctor frowned with disapproval. Long fingers of the other began again to touch his face. With tenderness, as if he had in his hands something extremely precious and fragile. They slowly moved up on charmingly chiseled chin towards the neck. Time Lord sighed quietly, feeling under the fingertips lightly outlining vein.

- Lovely... So lovely...

On his face was visible sincere, though quite disturbing admiration. He moved his hand down and then he noticed a cravat, still loosely surrounding neck of the Doctor.

- Oh, no - he muttered with a clear disappointment. - It's not needed at all - and then he skillfully took off this piece of silk, letting it to slowly slide down on the bed. For a moment he stared at it, then looked at the Doctor and said:

- Well, don't you think that also I should throw off some clothes?

- Not really - the Doctor mumbled without enthusiasm.

- Oh, come on. I told you that you'll like it - the second Doctor slowly undid the top button of his vest. - Besides, I feel foolish while dressed in the company of someone who is... Well, half-naked.

He undid the second button. And the next one. And the next. The Doctor was looking at this impassively.

- I would just remind you that I'm half-undressed only because someone helped me with this.

- Yes, I know. That's why I think that I should let you to get me naked. But I'm afraid that if I set you free, you'll try to escape. What a pity. It would be far more appealing than a lone stripease - the other was whispering, taking his vest off without haste. When after a while he began to unbutton his shirt, he approached again to the Doctor. Every next move ever more uncovered his chest - as pale and thin as the rest of the body.

- ... Can you... tell me something? - the Doctor suddenly asked. The tall Time Lord, surprised, strayed from unfastening the last, the lowest button.

- I'd rather do other things instead of talking - he grinned. - But why not, go ahead.

- Tell me... why me?

- Oh, it's quite easy. You are the sweetest of all my incarnations.

- I suspect that I was nicer when I was a blond one...

- I don't think so - the other Doctor undid the last button with a flick. - Girly-haired Gallifreyan virgin. Pure innocence. Oh, being him had to be annoying!

He opened his shirt completely, revealing his naked torso. Despite of the paleness of the skin and the slimness of his body the Doctor had to admit that he was quite well endowed. Just a moment had passed, and the tall Time Lord, wearing now only pants, again was sitting on the bed, definitely ignoring such thing as personal space. And hand. His hand on Doctor's hip. Slightly, albeit dangerously sliding toward the underbelly and back. However, the Doctor still seemed to be firm.

- You can choose anyone, from any time and space, and you choose your former incarnation, which in addition you almost don't know? - he asked. - Why?

- Because I believe that the only person I can trust it's me.

- Don't you have any... companions or someone?

The other Doctor evidently hesitated with the answer to this question. Only after a while of something like thinking about he gently took the Doctor by the waist, slowly put head on his shoulder and then he began:

- Yes, I have one... let's call him a companion. Well... I used to have more, but it's a long story. Not interesting for you at all. And I suppose that none of them did have such... relationship with me as this one.

- Relationship?

- Something like this. I know too much about him, he knows too much about me... We are keeping each other in check. But I believe that we like it.

- So why not with him?

- Oh, we do it. Regular. But you know... Doing it with a robot is not the same. Despite the fact that he is good at this.

- What? With a robot? - the Doctor looked at him with pretty large astonishment.

- Mmm, yes. But you need to know that he has not always been a machine...

They were sitting in silence for a moment. Could be heard only their nervous breaths. Suddenly the Doctor felt something warm and moist on his neck. One time. And one more. And another. The second Time Lord without warning began to rain him with kisses.

- Please, let's do it - he was whispering passionately between them. - After all, no one will know. Come on, I know that actually you want it. Please...

The Doctor was trembling involuntarily after each touch of the tall Time Lord's hot, greedy lips. The other was right - each further passionate kiss, reaching straight the most sensitive area of his body, caused that common sense was slowly giving way to lust. Especially when his other self began to caress his neck with the tip of his agile tongue. While before the Doctor has tried to hold back, now he stopped doing it. From his mouth were coming silent, involuntary moans.

- So... - he gasped. - Couldn't you set me free from this device?

- To be honest... it turns me on ever more.

- Oh... Altogether... me too.

- You naughty boy.

- Look who's talking.

The other's hands moved down to the Doctor's pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

- Could you remind me something? - asked the tall Time Lord.

- What?

- When I was you... Did I wear any underwear?

For the first time since the beginning of this strange situation the Doctor smiled.

- Guess.

- Oh you, I knew!

He felt his lean fingers on his bare waist. The second Doctor once again captured his lips, this time with his full approval. Their bodies came closer. Hot, shivery, lusting. The Doctor could have sworn that he is feeling a double heartbeat, pounding on the surface of the metal corset. Their tongues were tracing over each other avidly and wildly. The other Doctor's wet lips were trying to catch dry ones of the Doctor, capturing his bottom lip between them. He was feeling his face flushing with blood. Breath of the tall Time Lord was warm, humid and smelling of brandy. He probably also has been afraid and has needed alcohol to add himself some courage. The same courage which now they both had more than enough.

The other unbuttoned his pants with a swift move.


End file.
